Good Man
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU;Season 5 Finale...Sam and Addison start their new lives together with Henry until tragedy strikes. WARNING: Character Death!


**"Good Man"**

**Hey Guys!**

**So I'm back with another Addisam one shot. Its a song I turned into a fanfic by "India Arie" Its an alternate ending to the season finale. Warning: Character Death!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

"Where's Keisha?"

"I sent her home"

"Why?"

"Because after the kind of day I've had, we've had, you wanna see your kid"

"He's not your kid, remember?"

"Oh, boy, you are gonna make this as difficult as possible, aren't you?

"You know what Sam, we're both exhausted and we've both had a really long day and I don't have the energy to fight"

"Well I do"

"Sam"

"I have the energy to fight, I have the energy to fight for you, I'm fighting for you right now"

"What?"

"When you asked me if I was all in, I shoulda said yes, so I'm saying yes now"

"Well it's too late"

"I love you"

"I just told you its too late"

"I'm in love with you, it's not too late, it's NEVER too late"

"When you had the chance you didn't want me you didn't want to have a family and then you see me with Jake..."

"I don't care about Jake, you've been with him what, 2 mintues? look you were right I didn't want a baby and I don't want A baby, I want this baby I want Henry and I want you and me and Henry to be a family I was afraid of that before I just, I couldn't imagine being a new father and having a whole new family and...it was unimaginable...but I can imagine it now I can see it so I'm all in, I'm all in and I'm fighting for you and I know that this is..."

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Wait, wait a minute...this is not as traditional...but uh, Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you, will you marry me?"

4 Years Later...

"Mama, I'm tired of walking!" 3 year old Henry Forbes Montgomery whined to his mother

"We're almost there sweetie" She said softly

"But Mommy! why do we come here all the time?" Henry asked looking up at his mother as they stopped in front of the grave

"Because, this was your dad Henry" Addison says as she places the flowers on top of the grave

"But =, what happened to him Mama?"

"He, he died baby, when you were really really little, he got killed"

"He did?" Henry asked softly as he crouched down next to the grave

"Yeah" She says as she reaches out to touch the grave

"What, What was my daddy's name mama?"

"Sam, Sam Bennett" she says quietly...

I remember the first day I met you we were so young

You were a blessing and there was no guessing you were the one

Love was so crazy We had a baby and said our vows

That's when you told me should anything happen I can hear you now...

FLASHBACK: Columbia Medical School-Manhattan New York, Fall 1989

"Addie there's someone I'm dying for you to meet!" Naomi Jones told her best friend Addison Forbes Montgomery as they sat in a bar that night a few blocks from their apartment. "A Guy I suppose?" Addison smirked as Naomi lead her over to a table where Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, her brother and an unidentifiable black guy sat.

"Hey Red, Naomi," Mark greeted them as his eyes followed a cute Blonde who was walking past them

"Easy Sloan I've already conqured that one" Archer bragged as Addison smacked his arm.

"Okay you two are disgusting!" she said as she turned back to Naomi.

"Okay Addison Montgomery, this is Sam Bennett" Naomi said as the two shook hands. Once they shook hands, it was like a movie. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as the two looked into each other's eyes...Though nothing would ever happen between the two of them for another 20 years, there was definately something there...

FLASHFORWARD-2012

"Addison?" Sam asked, bringing her out of her trance. It took a moment for everything to register exactly what was going on: Sam was on one knee proposing to her.

"Addison, you okay?" he asked again as she leaned in and kissed him

"Yes, the answer is yes" she whispered tearfully, causing him to look back at her in shock

"Yes? Yes You'll marry me?" he laughed

"Well I'm not saying no" she grinned as she kissed him again as Henry leaned in and touched Sam's nose causing them both to laugh

"Say Hi daddy" Addison cooed at the baby

"Daddy?"

"Well you do want to be his daddy right?"

"I want nothing more than to be this little guy's daddy and your husband" Sam said as he kissed her again

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that "My Husband" and "Henry's dad" Addison grinned as she leaned in for another kiss

"Mmm, I could get use to this Mrs. Montgomery-Bennett" Sam muttered against her lips

3 WEEKS LATER

"Hey everyone" Addison beamed as she walked into the practice one morning with Henry in her arms, Sam walking in behind her

"Where the hell have you two been?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah, no word for almost a month except for a phone call saying you were taking a leave of absence indefinately" Cooper chimed in

"Well uh, we, we got married" Addison grinned

"WHAT?" everyone said collectively as they stared at them in shock

"Wait, you two got married?" Jake asked

"Yeah, Sam came over after..."

"After you slept with me right, you sleep with me and then this guy, the guy who one minute doesn't want a baby then he does when he sees you with me, he proposes to you and you say yes" Jake shouted

"Jake..."

"No, save it Addison! I don't know why I thought you were going to be any different" Jake said storming off leaving everyone else in silence

"So, you two got married, well that accounts for the first few days, but what about the other two and a half weeks?" Violet said

"Well, the next day we went to Vegas got married, and took a much needed vacation to Belize, just the 3 of us" Addison grinned as she cooed down at Henry

"The 3 of you?" Amelia asked "You two took a baby with you on what was supposed to be your honeymoon?" she said eyeing the two suspiciously, before asking "Does Naomi know you two are married"

"Yes" Addison replied

"And how'd she take that? her ex husband and her best friend being married and rasin a kid together?" Charlotte asked

"Fine, She's engaged to Fife and she has Betsy...she was thrilled, we actually took Henry to visit her" Sam said as he leaned over Addison's shoulder and smiled down at Henry

"You did?" Pete asked "Wow, seems like you two were just jet setting all over the place huh?"

"You could say that" Addison grinned before looking over her shoulder at Sam

"As long as I've got these two guys I'm fine" she said before kissing Sam and then Henry

You told me if the sun comes up

and I'm not home be strong

If I'm not beside you do your best to carry on

Tell our son about me when he's old enough to understand

Tell him that his daddy was a good man

...

First anniversary remember we chose a star

And as I stand under it I can't help but wonder if You see it where you are

For whatever reason we don't see the seasons Change again

Go there with peace of mind ,we'll meet on the otherside 'cause true Love don't end

4 Years Later

"I still can't believe you're gone sometimes. I wake up at night sometimes and I expect to see you lying next to me... Henry's growing up so fast. He just turned 3. He's excited about starting pre school next year. Maya and Naomi send him pictures-alot. I moved, back to Seattle, sold the practice and just...moved. I just...after everything that happened I just..I couldn't do it Sam. I couldn't stay in LA. Everything reminded me of you...I'm with Mark now, and I know you hated him but...Mark's a good man. We're not married or anything; I'm not...I don't know if I'll EVER be ready to take such a big leap like that again. Right now I'm just...we're happy where we are, raising our kids together. Henry and Sofia love each other alot and, that makes me happy. He doesn't remember you and that, that scares me because...I don't want him to forget you, but, he was just a baby when you...I'm not gonna let him forget you. He'll ALWAYS know you were his daddy"

Now baby if the sun comes up and you're not home I'll be strong

If you're not beside me I'll do my best to carry on

I'll tell our son about you when he's old enough to understand

I'll tell him that his daddy was a good man

...

Two eyes looking up at me

Pointing to a picture like where is he

"Mamma are you OK? What did the paper say?

To make you cry that way?"

It said "your Daddy lived for you and your daddy died for you

and I'll do the same"

3 years later

They've moved into a house-FINALLy. After persistance on her part. they've out grown Mark's apartment, so a house was necessary. They're unpacking and he's helping. He LOVES helping her.

"Mama, who dat?" 2 and a half year old Henry Forbes Montgomery asks his mother as he hold up a picture. Glancing at the picture she momentarily loses focus and sends the crystal vase in her hand shattering to the ground.

"Addison, you okay?" Mark asks as he comes out of the kitchen, 3 and a half year old Sofia in toe.

"Addie, you're hurt!" she cries noticing the cut on Addison's hand.

"Addison, what happened?" Mark asks as he crouches down next to her to examine the wound. But, she can't speak; tears are rolling down her cheeks at she stares at the picture Henry's holding up.

"Mama, why you cry?" Henry asks as he walks over to her still holding the picture in his hands before gently dropping it into her lap before resting his head on her shoulder. It isn't until the picture is in her lap that Mark notices just who the picture is of: It's a picture of Sam, Addison and Henry.

"Oh Red" Mark murmurs as he holds her closer to him as she sobs for a few moments before placing Henry in her lap, wrapping her arms around his tiny little body, kissing his hair.

"See that man Henry?" she sniffles

"Yeah, who dat mommy?"

"That's your daddy"

"Dadda?"

"Yeah, that's your daddy"

Now baby if the sun comes up and I'm not home be strong

If I'm not beside you, do your best to carry on

Tell our son about me when he's old enough to understand

tell him that his daddy was a good man, a good man

...

FLASHBACK

Its 11:00 at night and she's been paged to the ER-911. There's no one around to watch Henry and Sam was supposed to be back with chinese take out ages ago! She sighs as she dresses Henry, who doesn't even stirr and grabs his baby bag and heads for the car. Once she gets inside St. Ambrose she sees Amelia.

"Where's Charlotte, she paged me saying there was an emergency and Henry was sleeping and Sam was supposed to be back half an hour ago with dinner and..."

"Addison, g-give me the baby" Amelia says, her voice shaking

"Amelia, what?" And then she sees it: the look of fear, panic, sadness, on her face and she KNOWS something terrible has happened.

"Amelia what's, what's going on?"

"Addison, give me Henry" Amelia says again, this time her voice is a bit more firm. She reluctantly hands Henry over to Amelia and makes her way further into the hospital. Once she gets near the nurses station, everyone stops and looks at her. and she gets this feeling...a feeling that they all know something she doesn't.

"Addison" Charlotte's voice calls out, it's sad and sympathetic

"Charlotte what's, what's going on?" she asks shakily as a police officer approaches them

"K-Kevin? Kevin Nelson?" she's surprised to see him...he's got that look in his eyes, like Charlotte and Amelia have and it doesn't make her feel good-in fact it sends chills down her spine

"Addison" he says in a grim tone

"What, Okay what is it that you all aren't telling me?" she says starting to panic

"Addison, it's Sam"

And then, her heart stops. Something's happened. Something's happened to Sam

"Where' where is he?" she croaks out. When no one can answer her, she feels her knees buckle a bit. It's bad, REALLY bad, especially if they can't tell you where the patient is.

Charlotte and Kevin lead her into trauma room 4 where she sees the what she thinks is the WORST thing ever: Sam, underneath a sheet, his eyes closed. She already knows: he's dead.

"No" she whispers before walking closer to him

"Sam, Sam? Sam! Sam wake up! Sam get up! Sam! SAM!" she shakes him and shakes him and shakes him but he doesn't respond.

"He didn't make it Addison, I'm so sorry" Kevin says over her screams

"NO! NO! NO! SAM!" she cries over and over as she rests her head against his chest and sobs hysterically...


End file.
